Do You Love Me?
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Tentang Na Jaemin yang sempurna dan Lee Jeno yang berusaha menghancurkan kesempurnaan itu. /"Kau membenciku?"/"Entah"/"Kalau begitu... kau mencintaiku?"/"Aku tidak tahu, Na Jaemin!"/NOMIN as Main Pair!/Ada ChanBaek/HaeHyuk!/ YAOI! Nomin/GS!ChanBaek, HaeHyuk! DLDR!


**Do you love me?**

.

.

**Main Cast:**

Na Jaemin – 17 years old

Lee Jeno – 17 years old

**Other Cast: **

Choi Siwon / Na Siwon (Jaemin's Father) – 46 years old

Im Yoona (Jaemin's Mother) – 44 years old

Lee Donghae (Jeno's Father) – 46 years old

Lee Hyukjae (Jeno's Stepmother) – 46 years old

Byun (Lee) Baekhyun (Jeno's Sister) – 21 years old

Park Chanyeol (Baekhyun's Crush) – 38 years old

Park Jisung (Chanyeol's Son) – 14 years old

Mark (Jaemin's Boyfriend) – 18 years old

Huang Renjun (Jeno's Bestfriend) – 17 years old

Haechan – 17 years old

Chenle – 14 years old

Xiao Jun – 18 years old

Hendery – 18 years old

Etc

.

**Special GS! Baekhyun, Hyukjae**

**Super Junior! EXO! NCT! **

**YAOI! NOMIN!/HaeHyuk/ChanBaek  
**.

.

**NA Jaemin—**dia adalah gambaran kesempurnaan. Hidupnya begitu cantik layaknya vas bunga mahal yang dipajang dengan apik. Hidupnya sebanding dengan _mannequin_ yang selalu dipoles agar tampak indah dipandang mata. Ia tidak boleh cacat. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Jaemin harus menjadi sempurna. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak bahagia dengan kata 'sempurna' itu.

"Jaemin… hari ini kau harus menjadi relawan di sebuah panti asuhan. Acara ini sangat bagus untukmu sebagai calon penerus perusahaan."

Jaemin yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan kecil dalam rumahnya hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang asisten pribadi ayahnya.

"Bersiaplah. Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi."

"Hm.."

Hanya itu jawabannya. Hansol—asisten pribadi Siwon hanya menghela nafas lalu membungkuk. Laki-laki berusia akhir 20 itu melangkah keluar lalu menutup pintu perpustakaan tersebut.

Sadar bahwa kini ia sendiri, Jaemin mendorong buku yang sebenarnya sejak tadi tidak ia baca. Ia menatap sendu pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Hansol.

.

.

**LEE Jeno—**anak laki-laki itu melangkah dengan angkuh. Setelah membuat sedikit keributan karena membuka pintu dengan kasar, ia melangkah dengan acuh memasuki rumahnya. Hyukjae yang melihat anaknya yang baru saja pulang di pagi hari pun segera menghampiri.

"Jeno-ya, kenapa baru pulang? Kemana kau semalam? Kau ingin minum susu atau mandi dulu, Eomma akan meminta Bibi Han menyiapkannya untukku."

Jeno menatap sosok ibu tirinya. "**Jangan bersikap seolah kau ibuku." **Ucapnya dingin. Lalu melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan wanita tersebut.

Jeno melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Kau terlalu kasar, _bro_.."

Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendengar seseorang menegurnya. Jeno melirik sekilas perempuan muda berpakaian minim dengan rambut merah magenta sedang mencibirnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. **Lee Baekhyun**—kakak Perempuannya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Urus saja daddy sugarmu. Abaikan aku." Sindir Jeno balik. Lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan membanting dengan keras.

"Anak sialan itu." Kesal Baekhyun.

.

Jeno membaringkan dirinya. Tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang kotor. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Jeno mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Membuka akun media sosial-nya. Di sana masih terbuka satu akun yang sudah diingatnya di luar kepala. Ia menatap datar potret seorang anak laki-laki sebaya dengannya.

"**Na Jaemin…" **

.

.

"_Ku pikir hanya keluargaku saja yang rumit, tapi ternyata kisah cintaku jauh lebih rumit." _

_._

"_Berhenti bertanya. Aku hanya ingin ada di sisimu." _

_._

"_Nyatanya kau adalah penghancur kebahagiaanku. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menebusnya, __**Na Jaemin**__?" _

_._

"_Kau salah paham. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu." _

_._

"_Berhenti mengatakan cerai. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti, anak-anak akan menerimamu. Kau ibunya, sayang. Bukan wanita itu." _

_._

"_Kalian tidak boleh bersama!" _

_._

"_Aku hamil." _

**To Be Continued**

**27/5/2019**

A/N:

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini lagi jadi bucinnya Nomin lalu tiba-tiba kepikiran ide kayak gini.. Kemarin sempat up cerita ini di wattpad, tapi ternyata sulit buat dapat pembaca disana kalo tidak ada yang kenal :( sdh 2 hari tp yang baca cuman 2 wkwk.. alhasil kembali ke habitat sini.. Hopefully pada sukaa. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yashh...


End file.
